


Word Prompt: Bitter

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Y!Magicglitch (Y!Marvin or Y!Anti) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, M/M, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Yandere, antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Word Prompt: Bitter

It was hard for Anti to not be bitter. How could he not? The person he had loved and trusted, had betrayed him. He had lured him with sweet lies and Anti hated himself for it. 

Anti growled and tugged at the green chains. Like most things in the room, the chains were created by Marvin’s magic. Which meant only he could break them. It was frustrating.

As he was about to tug them again, Anti whimpered. A rope had tied him down to the bed, and extend the chain so he couldn’t tug on it.. Damn, he had already forgotten that “safety” mechanic Marvin had placed. Whenever Anti had tugged too hard at the chains wrapped around his wrists, this had happened. Marvin placed the spell after he had come home one evening to see Anti’s wrists raw and bleeding.

So now he couldn’t vent his anger by pulling at the chains, which also sucked. Sure it hurt, but it gave him something to throw his anger at. He had learned in the beginning that showing he was angry at Marvin guaranteed punishment. Whether it be being forced over his lap like a child, or being chained longer, Marvin would not hesitate if he felt Anti deserved it. It was one of the characteristics that scared Anti into behaving while he was there. He just had absolutely no desire to go through either of those punishments again. 


End file.
